


An Amazon's Heart

by marcialitman



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: F/F
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-28
Updated: 2015-02-28
Packaged: 2018-03-15 17:21:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3455501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marcialitman/pseuds/marcialitman
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hylla e Kinzie. A Rainha e sua fiel tenente. Sentimentos maiores que a admiração e a fidelidade, e que serão postos à prova quando a morte pairar sobre suas cabeças.</p>
            </blockquote>





	An Amazon's Heart

Prólogo

 

Dor. Essa era a palavra que resumia aquele exato momento.

Olhar nos olhos uma da outra e saber que poderia ser a última vez trazia uma dor sem comparações ao peito. Faltava o ar. o chão. Tudo. Era como se o mundo pudesse acabar a qualquer minuto. Porque, se elas jamais pudessem voltar a se ver, nada mais valeria a pena naquela luta infundada. Naquela guerra sem sentido.

Kinzie desviou os olhos dos da rainha das Amazonas, tentando minimizar o que sentia naquele instante, e voltou a sua tarefa de prepará-la para o que estava por vir. Verificou a armadura sobre o tronco de Hylla mais uma vez, buscando por possíveis pontos que uma adaga versátil ou uma espada bem manejada poderiam atingir. Toda proteção era pouca para preservar a vida dela. Se Kinzie pudesse, ofereceria sua própria em troca da de sua rainha.

Mais um olhar trocado, cheio de significado, e Kinzie desviou os olhos para baixo, engolindo em seco.

\- Não precisa me evitar, Kinzie – era quase uma súplica da rainha. - Sei que minha cara não deve estar muito boa.

Esse não era exatamento o motivo, pensou Kinzie. A verdade era outra, sempre foi. A ruiva sempre foi muito transparente com relação aos seus sentimentos, e temia que Hylla pudesse lê-los com facilidade.

\- Não é isso, minha rainha, é só... - mais uma vez o olhar delas se encontraram. - Não quero te deixar mais nervosa.

Hylla soltou uma grande quantidade de ar dos pulmões. Não era essa a sensação que Kinzie lhe trazia. Pelo contrário, não havia momento mais calmo para a rainha do que aqueles em que sua tenente mais fiel estava por perto. Era quase irreal, quando se considerava que elas eram Amazonas. Suas vidas eram qualquer coisa, menos tranquilas.

\- Fale algo, por favor. Então não ficarei nervosa.

Kinzie respirou fundo, pensando em como distrairia Hylla.

\- Tudo dará certo, minha rainha. Você prevalecerá sobre Otrera.

Hylla queria muito acreditar naquelas palavras, especialmente quando vinham de Kinzie. Porém ela sabia que aquela noite daria início a uma jornada dura e complicada. E que provavelmente resultaria na separação de sua tenente mais fiel.

Precisava aproveitar enquanto podia tê-la por perto.

\- É uma pena que nem todas torçam para que isso aconteça.

Kinzie suspirou fundo, mostrando seu lamento.

\- Sinto muito por elas, rainha.

\- Não sinta. Você tem sido fiel, e isso é importante. Especialmente nesse momento.

Mais uma vez o encontro os olhares. Kinzie sentiu novamente aquele aperto na garganta, como se o ar fosse faltar a qualquer instante.

\- Nada que eu farei será suficiente, Hylla. Você sabe disso.

Raras eram as ocasiões que a amazona usava o nome da rainha. Geralmente acontecia quando elas tocavam no assunto do dia que Kinzie se juntou às guerreiras. Quando sua vida foi salva.

\- Ainda é sobre isso, Kinzie?

Ambas sabiam que não. Muita coisa havia mudado desde então. Sentimentos haviam nascido e crescido, enraizando-se no mais fundo de seus corações. Ali residia a fidelidade e a admiração que era manifestada diariamente.

\- Não quero que você lute – a confissão escapou pelos lábios da amazona, enquanto ela abaixava a cabeça e lutava bravamente contra a própria dor. - Não quero que...

Ela optou por omitir a palavra tão temida. Talvez se não a dissesse, se a afastasse dos pensamentos...

\- Eu não vou deixar fácil pra ela – Hylla colocou sua mão no queixo da ruiva, levantando seu rosto para encará-la. - Ela não vai me pegar assim tão fácil.

Um sorriso tímido se abriu no rosto da rainha. Ela precisava convencer sua tenente. E a si mesma. Faria o máximo para sobreviver. Devia isso à Kinzie.

\- Acabe com ela, minha rainha.

A resposta padrão de Kinzie foi seguida por uma ação inesperada da ruiva. Um abraço; simples, porém cheio de significado. Algo que não demandava mais palavras, pois dizia o suficiente.


End file.
